


Long Time No See

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Voyeurism, i guess this counts as dubcon, idk there's not explicit consent but Touma sure seems down for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: They really needed to do something about that Book Gate, so not just anyone could find their way into the shop at any given time.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	Long Time No See

**Author's Note:**

> What's that, you say? We've only seen like 5 seconds of Kento at the end of episode 2? Yeah, I know, but I'm not about to let that stop me.

“Hey, Touma. Long time, no see.”

Touma stared in confusion at this young man, who had clearly just come in through the Book Gate without an invitation (he should really ask Rintaro if there was some sort of way to keep any old person from coming into the shop; that could be troublesome if there were customers present, and just downright annoying if Touma was trying to work on his writing, and of course dangerous in general!). After the last few days, the flying carpet that the young man was seated on hardly fazed him; Touma was getting used to all of the weirdness in a surprisingly fast manner.

The young man hopped off the carpet, which rolled up and leaned casually against the wall, looking for all the world like a regular, definitely non-magical carpet.

“Not even a hello for me, Touma? I’m hurt.” After a moment of observing the rather vacant, confused look in Touma’s eyes, the young man frowned. “Surely you haven’t forgotten me. It’s me, Touma. Kento. It hasn’t been _that_ long since we last saw each other, has it?”

Had it? Touma had no idea. He stared at the young man—Kento—in hopes that it would jog his memory, but there was nothing. All he noticed was that Kento was pretty cute.

“When we were kids, you said you wanted to marry me,” Kento continued. “I’ve been determined to get back here to you, because of that promise. You’re all I have, Touma.”

Ah, geez…this was so awkward, Touma thought to himself. He _wished_ he could remember, but there was simply nothing in his memories regarding Kento. Had he really made such a promise? Was this all a lie, some sort of attack from the enemy? 

Fingers brushed along Touma’s cheek, and his met Kento’s steady gaze. 

“I do hope that I can still be your first, Touma.”

Touma felt his face heating up. “F-first..?” he squeaked.

The next thing he knew, he was toppling back into the chair at his desk, yelping as Kento’s fingers went to the waistband of his pants and yanked them downward.

“H-hey! Wait a minute here…” Touma stammered, hands quickly moving to cover himself, watching as Kento opened the middle desk drawer and retrieved the bottle of lube he kept in there for his personal writing sessions. “Hey, how did you..?”

Kento grinned, setting the bottle within reach on the desk, even as he lowered himself to his knees between Touma’s legs. “I know you better than you know yourself, Touma, even if we haven’t seen one another for years.”

Then Kento’s head was lowering between Touma’s thighs, and the first touch of a tongue against his hole had him gasping in surprise.

Was he really going to do this _here_? Where anyone could see?

Kento swiped his tongue across the sensitive flesh several times, feeling Touma’s thighs trembling beneath his hands, before working the tip of his tongue inside. He felt Touma’s body buck slightly, heard a startled sound leave his lips, and he ran his hand soothingly along Touma’s thigh.

God, he’d been wanting to do this for so long!

Kento wriggled his tongue in a bit further, coaxing more desperate moans and whines from Touma’s lips, and every sound went straight to his groin. He didn’t want to rush, but at the same time, he couldn’t wait to bury himself in Touma’s body.

He really wished that there could have been a bed available, but…well, maybe next time.

He reached back for the bottle of lube, pouring some over his fingers, before drawing back and slowly pressing a slick finger into Touma’s body, continuing to work him. A second finger joined the first, eventually followed by a third, and by that time, Touma was practically coming apart at the seams.

And Kento was _so_ ready for him.

Withdrawing his fingers, Kento rose to his feet, tugging Touma up and leaning him back against the desk. He wanted to see Touma’s face, see each reaction to everything he did to him. He took a moment to pull his own pants down, tugging one of Touma’s legs free from the garment that had wound up around his ankles, holding the leg up by his waist. He poured more lube onto his hand, working it along his length as quickly as he could, before lining the head of his shaft up with Touma’s hole, and beginning to ease himself in.

Touma’s breath caught as Kento entered him, a soft sound echoing in his throat, not stopping until Kento had fully seated himself in his body. His eyes opened then, meeting Kento’s own, his cheeks flushed from everything that was happening.

Oh, he was so precious, Kento thought, drawing back and sliding back into him again.

Touma whimpered softly, his eyes squeezing shut and then opening once again. A movement in his periphery caught his attention, and he tilted his head slightly to try and see what it was.

That was when he remembered that Mei and Rintaro had been in the room when Kento had arrived, and they were _still_ present. And they were _watching_.

Touma yelped, trying to get off the desk, suddenly feeling incredibly embarrassed that his friends had to witness this, but Kento’s hand pressed against his chest, guiding him back, even as he continued to thrust into him.

 _But they really **didn’t** have to stay, you know_, a voice in his head stated. _They could have left at any time._

That…was true, Touma supposed. He chanced another quick glance, and they didn’t look horrified, as he would have assumed they would have. No, they seemed to be watching everything pretty intently.

Touma felt a shiver run through his body, and it wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

Were they… _enjoying_ watching this? Watching him being fucked by someone that none of them knew, despite what Kento had said about being a childhood friend of his?

Was Touma _himself_ actually enjoying the fact that he was being observed in this moment of complete vulnerability?

A loud moan was wrested from Touma’s lips, as Kento hit a spot in him that made his entire body shake. It felt like stars were exploding behind his eyes every time that spot was struck, and Touma reached out, his fingers digging into Kento’s arm. He watched Kento’s other hand move, fingers wrapping around Touma’s shaft, beginning to pump him in time with his thrusts, and Touma’s head fell back onto the desk, catching a quick glimpse of their audience before his eyes slipped closed.

He didn’t last long after that; a soft whimper of Kento’s name moments before his climax, and then all he could do was moan loudly as he came. He felt Kento’s pace increase, and it seemed as though only seconds had passed before he was crying out, and Touma felt the hot rush of his release shooting inside him.

Touma wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he felt Kento withdraw, but he couldn’t even fathom moving just yet. His body still felt overly sensitive, and he was content to simply lay there and bask in the afterglow.

Something slid over his stomach, and Touma opened his eyes just enough to see Kento’s tongue trailing over the skin where Touma’s release had splattered, lapping up every last trace, before dragging his tongue along his cock to catch a few stray drops. Touma couldn’t help but groan at the soft, ticklish feeling, and he heard Kento chuckle, then felt lips being pressed to his thigh. 

Then there was a sound like fabric rustling, and Kento stepped away, directing a fond smile at Touma as he fixed his clothing.

“That was everything I’d hope for, Touma. Maybe next time, we could do it properly…and without an audience.”

Kento went over to the carpet, which unfurled on its own, and once he was seated, he returned through the Book Gate.

Touma felt himself sliding off the desk like a stack of toppling papers, but couldn’t really bring himself to do anything about it. 

Now that it was over and he was beginning to think clearly again, he once again realized that Mei and Rintaro had seen everything, and were still standing there.

Touma groaned softly as he wound up in a heap on the floor, and only then did he hear sounds of alarm from his friends.

Ah…this was awkward…

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe It's Reality? Maybe It's Touma's Erotic Fiction. (we may never know)


End file.
